dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Dimensions, as a series, features a huge cast of characters, thanks in part to the length of saga, along with the combination of both Digidestined and Tamers in the same universe. The characters in the fic fit into several groups, some people belonging to multiple groups simultaneously. They are therefore listed in both. This list is correct as of the current progress in the books. For Digital Watch's view on this, see Digital Watch. For a list of character's birthdates in the Dimensions continuity, see List of birthdates. Godly Beings Higher Entities *Goddramon **Rika Nonaka ***'Rika' ***Harmony ***Renamon **Takato Matsuki ***'Takato' ***Chaos ***Guilmon Angels For more details, see Angels. *'First Angel of Time' - Ryder Stevens **Donmon *'Second Angel of Control' - Marie 'Mari' Flynn **DarkRenamon *'Third Angel of Knowledge' *'Fourth Angel of Light' *'Fifth Angel of Courage' *'Sixth Angel of Spirit' *'Seventh Angel of Miracles' *'Eighth Angel of Love' *'Ninth Angel of Hope' *'Tenth Angel of Destiny' - Rey Matsuki **Realmon Demons For more details, see Demons. *'First Demon of Destruction' - Taiki Araki - deceased **BlackRyudamon - deceased *'Second Demon of Seduction' - Chiyo Suzume **DarkBiyomon *'Third Demon' - Rayleigh Thompson] *'Fourth Demon' *'Fifth Demon' *'Sixth Demon' *'Seventh Demon' *'Eighth Demon' *'Ninth Demon' Tamers Shinjuku Tamers and Digimon Not all of these actually reside in Shinjuku. For example, Ryo resides in Kyushu, and Jeri resides in Shibuya. They are grouped this way for logical reasons. *Takato Matsuki **Guilmon *Rey Matsuki **Realmon *Rika Nonaka **Renamon *Kristy Nonaka **Kudamon *Henry Wong **Terriermon *Suzie Wong **Lopmon *Jeri Katou **Elecmon *Ryder Stevens **Donmon *Marie 'Mari' Flynn **DarkRenamon *Ryo Akiyama **Monodramon *Kazu Shioda **Guardromon *Kenta Kitagawa **MarineAngemon *Ai and Mako Terada **Impmon Minato Tamers and Digimon (former Digidestined) As a note, Minato Ward is where the former Digidestined reside. Odaiba is only a portion of it. Again, not all of the Minato Tamers reside in Minato. Ken, for instance, resides in Tamachi. They are grouped this way for logical reasons. *Taichi Kamiya (AKA Tai) **Agumon *Kari Kamiya **Gatomon *Sora Takenouchi **Biyomon *Yamato Ishida (AKA Matt) **Gabumon *Takeru Takaishi (AKA T.K.) **Patamon *Koushiro Izumi **Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa **Patamon *Joe Kido **Gomamon *Davis Motomiya **Veemon *Yolei Inoue **Hawkmon *Cody Hida **Armadillomon *Ken Ichijouji **Wormmon Ryder's Tamers and Digimon *Ryder Stevens **Donmon *Ivy **Lunamon *Douglas **Gaomon *Melissa **Lalamon *Marvin **Leormon Families Families with more than one named (and linked) member are listed. Nonaka Family *Seiko Hata *Rumiko Nonaka and Kiyoyuki Nonaka **Rika Nonaka **Kristy Nonaka *Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka **Rey Matsuki (unborn) Matsuki Family *Takehiro Matsuki and Mie Matsuki **Takato Matsuki *Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka **Rey Matsuki (unborn) Wong Family *Janyuu Wong and Mayumi Wong **Henry Wong **Suzie Wong **Rinchei Wong **Jaarin Wong Katou Family *Hajime Katou and Mrs Katou (deceased) **Jeri Katou *Hajime Katou and Shizue Katou **Masahiko Katou Terada Family *'Mr Terada' and Mrs Terada **Ai Terada **Mako Terada Kamiya Family *'Mr Kamiya' and Mrs Kamiya **Taichi Kamiya (AKA Tai) **Kari Kamiya Ishida-Takaishi Family *Mr Ishida and Nancy Takaishi (divorced) **Yamato Ishida (AKA Matt) **Takeru Takaishi (AKA T.K.) Government and Associated Bodies Japanese Government Officials *'Chief Cabinet Secretary' Eiichi Nakazawa Current Hypnos Personel and Monster Makers See Hypnos and Monster Makers for more details. *'Head' Mitsuo Yamaki *'Chief System Operator' Riley Ootori *'System Operator' Tally Onodera *'Technician' Rayleigh Thompson *'Monster Makers:' **'Chief Programmer' Gouro Mizuno (AKA Shimbumi) **'Programmer' Janyuu Wong (AKA Tao) **'Programmer' Rob McCoy (AKA Dolphin) **'Programmer' Rai Aishuwarya (AKA Curley) **'Programmer' Babel (real name unknown) **'Programmer' Daisy (real name unknown) Digital Activity Control Squad (Inactive) *'Head' Kazuya Hoshi Special Digital Control Organisation *'Head of North Eastern Sector' Jeff Newman **'ex-Special Officer' Marie Flynn (AKA Mari) Other significant characters *Nami Asagi *Fumiko Imai *Alice McCoy (possibly deceased) *Sensei Chou